Oh Kirino I was so enchanted to meet you too
by Yue Moon Spirit
Summary: Shindou x Kirino / Shindou encuentra en una aburrida fiesta al que será motivo del desvelo del moreno y la creación de una nueva canción: Kirino. "Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte." Song-fic de la cancion Enchanted de Owl City.


El nudo de la corbata de apretaba en el cuello. Charlaba con personas desconocidas con una sonrisa ausente grapada en los labios. Aquella noche deseaba volverse a casa y descansar de tanta falsedad. Otra fiesta aburrida donde fingir cortesía, en un juego donde quien expresara lo que sentía, perdía.

Para distraerse, y mientras una señora ya mayor conocida de sus padres le contaba una anécdota supuestamente interesante, comenzó a componer mentalmente una melodía. Era sencilla, y consiguió amenizarle un poco la velada. Una mano sosteniendo un vaso de refresco, la otra sobre su pierna, imitando el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el piano.

Y entonces lo vio. Y todo lo demás desapareció.

Avanzaba entre la solemne multitud con un aire extraviado. Sus ojos azul claro se posaron un momento sobre los suyos, como preguntando _¿nos conocemos? _Su silueta cruzó la habitación hacia Shindou, que no podía olvidar aquella melodía. De hecho, cada movimiento de aquel desconocido se acoplaba perfectamente (bueno, quizás no tanto) a su pequeña composición.

-Soy Kirino Ranmaru. Encantado de conocerte.

-Shindou Takuto… El placer es mío. –_Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte_, pensó.

Y así se inició una divertida conversación. Porque, a ver,¿ dos jóvenes rebosantes de energías en una aburrida fiesta de alta sociedad? Eso es igual a: _¡necesito diversión!_ Uno exponía sus observaciones rápidas de los presentes, el otro escuchaba y añadía unos pocos comentarios. Dios, estaba _totalmente encantado_ de haberlo conocido.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you too_

Dos de la mañana en casa de los Shindou. El joven Takuto no puede dormir, una pregunta le perfora la mente hasta dejarlo totalmente despierto, _¿A quién amas?_ Mil vueltas dio el joven sobre sus sábanas aquella noche, soñando despierto con un Kirino que llamaba a su puerta, diciendo _Hey, estuve encantado de conocerte._

-Kirino… yo también estuve _encantado_ de conocerte…

Una pequeña idea se acopló en su mente. ¿Y si…?

Takuto se levantó de la cama. La habitación del piano estaba lejos de la de sus padres, y además, al cerrarla, no se oía nada. Por probar…

Atravesó los pasillos guiado por la luz del exterior que entraba por los ventanales. Aquella melodía tomaba forma en su cabeza, clamando por ser plasmada.

El joven se sentó ante el instrumento. Preparó unas hojas de partitura en blanco, tomó un lápiz, cerró los ojos y dejó a sus dedos moverse. Luego, dejó las palabras fluir…

-_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place…_

Le gustó, y apunto cuidadosamente las notas en la partitura, con la letra debajo.

_-Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face…_

Cuando vio su rostro todo lo que pudo decir era… Sonrió, entonando:

_-All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…_

…

Unas horas después, Shindou echó un vistazo crítico a su composición. Sinceramente esperaba que aquella fuera sólo la primera de muchas canciones dedicadas a él, a Kirino Ranmaru.

Aquella noche, con la canción sobre el regazo, Shindou cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y rezó. _Que esta sea solo la primera página, que no acabe la historia. Que no se enamore de nadie más, que no haya nadie esperándolo…_

Una nueva sensación, como de un hormiguero bajo su estómago, le asaltó camino a su habitación. ¿Amor? Seguramente. Takuto Shindou jamás tuvo a nadie esperando por él, alguien a quien amar. Y llegó aquel chaval con los ojos más impresionantes que jamás vio, y… Dios, él era todos sus sueños hechos realidad. Su sonrisa (esta vez auténtica, de felicidad, no como la que esbozaba antes de conocer a Kirino) se ensanchó, y se permitió bailar un poco al son de aquella canción, camino a su dormitorio.

-_Kirino, me enamoré de ti…_ -susurró para la noche.

**~·~·~·~·~**

**Comentarios de la autora: **Well, ¿Qué tal? Espero no haberlo hecho muy extenso y/o pesado, pero es una canción preciosa y me ha gustado plasmarla para ustedes, señores lectores :)

Para los interesados, aquí tenéis la versión a piano de _Enchanted _(que es como Shindou la escribió): _youtube_ (punto) _com_ (barra) _watch?v=XBwrFGk-ol8_

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
